


That one time Jason did Dick's testosterone shot

by Damichez



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of plot, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Jason's POV, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jason Todd, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, he's really gay for Dick basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damichez/pseuds/Damichez
Summary: He was surprised when Dick asked him. They didn’t ask each other things like that.“You want me to what?” Jason took a drag from his cigarette. They were at Dick’s studio apartment in Blüdhaven, and Jason was smoking against the opened window. Rain was pouring in sheets outside on the street.“My T shot. Man juice,” Dick grinned.Jason blew smoke out and looked out the window. “Sure. Just show me how, I guess,” trying to sound indifferent. Unfazed.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 254
Collections: Trans Fics





	That one time Jason did Dick's testosterone shot

**Author's Note:**

> *I refer to Dick’s parts with language that some might find dysphoria-inducing.

He was surprised when Dick asked him. They didn’t ask each other things like that. 

“You want me to what?” Jason took a drag from his cigarette. They were at Dick’s studio apartment in Blüdhaven, and Jason was smoking against the opened window. Rain was pouring in sheets outside on the street.

“My T shot. Man juice,” Dick grinned.

Jason blew smoke out and looked out the window. “Sure. Just show me how, I guess,” trying to sound indifferent. Unfazed.

It was dim in the apartment. The only light came from Dick’s bedside lamp and the soft greyish glow from the rainy mess outside. It was coming down so hard it looked like mist. 

Dick pulled a bag out from his nightstand and started prepping a syringe. Jason watched. 

He’d never really thought about it, how Dick needed to do this thing to look the way he does. 

“What do I do?” Jason asked.

“Come here,” Dick said. He was pulling the liquid into the syringe, one eye closed in focus.

Jason’s insides started churning slightly. It pissed him off. “Where?” he asked, scared to move, to lose his cool.

Dick looked at him, “Here. Next to me.”

Jason stubbed his cig, got up, and sat down next to Dick. All cool. Pretending that his butterflying, nervous-ass, stupid-ass insides weren’t giving anything away. 

It was a long minute of just sitting there waiting for Dick to finish prepping, and he regretted getting up so fast. Their thighs were just a hair from grazing each other. Jason held his breath and body so not to accidentally bump Dick with his leg. 

There was something about the way guys sat with their legs spread apart all casual and lazy, commanding space without even thinking about it. That was Dick right now, and it didn’t help that his basketball shorts were so ridiculously short and the left pant leg was pulled up and bunched at the top near his crotch, exposing the whole of his muscled, dark-haired thigh. It was damp, just slightly - Dick was working out just before Jason arrived, and Jason was realizing that he was way too fucking gay for this.

“Here,” Dick gave him the syringe and Jason snapped back. 

Dick explained the process. 

“Does it hurt?” Jason asked.

“Not every time. Sometimes I don’t even feel it,” Dick grinned, but weakly this time. 

Dick kept doing this thing where he measured his thigh with his open hand against his leg like a ruler. He kept wiping his hands against the bedsheets, staring meticulously at the top of his thigh and poking around, kept moving his foot around. Jason waited patiently with the syringe awkwardly held in his hand. 

“You good?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, just want it to be in the right spot. I always do this.” He wouldn’t stop fidgeting. His brow was damp with sweat. “God, it’s hot in here.”

Jason had never seen Dick like this. It was very much _not_ hot in here. Dick’s eyes were crazed, his brow damp, and he kept shifting in his seat, moving his leg around for the right spot.

“Is it that serious?” Jason asked, suddenly worrying. _I thought he did this every week or something_.

Dick tapped his foot. “No, I’m just fucking ridiculous. I hate shots. Just-” He pointed at a spot on his thigh a little to the outer side of it, “Inject here, straight down, and hold my skin taught with your other hand like this.” He demonstrated.

Jason put his hand down on Dick’s thigh and pulled the skin, like he was opening it. “Like . . .?”

“Yep, then straight down and everything at a steady pace,” and Dick leaned back quickly, half laying, and sort of twisted his upper body away so Jason couldn’t see his face. “I’ll tell you when.”

Jason saw Dick clutch the sheets, kept clenching and unclenching. Jason wondered if he should be afraid too. What if he fucked up? What if he was moments away from killing Dick and he didn’t even know it? 

But Dick was freaking out, and he didn’t like that - couldn’t stand that suddenly. So he pulled down on Dick’s thigh again and said, “Relax.” 

That must’ve been the trick, because he felt Dick’s thigh relax, and Jason praised, “Good,” without really thinking how that sounded - knew he’d think about it later - and then he pushed the needle in.

There was a moment during, when he was pressing down on the syringe, where he glanced over at Dick - at his torso twisted away, his hand gripping the sheets. This strange image. This twenty-some year old man all vulnerable like this. Allowing. Just shy of trembling. 

But they didn’t do things like this. They weren’t really friends. Were they brothers? They weren’t really anything. Their relationship had never involved their hands. 

When he pulled out, Dick didn’t move, so there was a moment where Dick was still turned away, waiting (Jason guessed he hadn’t felt the needle pull out), and so it was just Jason and his hand resting on the top of Dick Grayson’s exposed, beautiful thigh on a queen-size bed. Greyish light with beads of rain jeweling the window. He fought the urge to grip Dick’s thigh.

He took his hand off and as soon as he did, Dick untwisted himself.

“Nice, thanks Jason,” he said all-casual as he reached for a band-aid to cover the blooming dot of red. 

And that was it after that. Jason went back to the window frame and lit up again. The both of them stayed where they were, mostly unmoving, save for Jason’s drags and Dick quietly putting away his injection supplies. The rain poured down.

“Sorry for that,” Dick said after a while. “I’m ridiculous.”

Jason would’ve agreed, but he wasn’t feeling like bantering, not with his thoughts swirling like they were. So he said, “Who does it usually?” 

“Babs nowadays. Or Wally. Alfred, if neither are available. But I try to avoid the manor.”

Jason nodded to the city outside, agreeing in his head; avoiding the manor was his driving goal in life. The townhomes across the street were so rain-obscured it was like looking through mist, through a veil laid over grays of watercolor.

It was purely medical. That’s what Jason kept telling himself. That he was weird as fuck for feeling anything otherwise. It wasn’t the shot-administering obviously, it was Dick. It was the pliancy, the yielding, Dick’s sexy body. Dick Grayson _willingly_ yielding to him like that. 

He and Dick didn’t have a relationship where he could press his hand into Dick’s skin like that. Where he was thinking about spreading Dick’s thighs and running his hands from his crotch to his knees. And now, out of nowhere it seemed, thinking about how Dick had a pussy. Thinking about pulling his shorts to the side and seeing it. Wondering if it wanted cock to fuck inside. And now Jason’s cock was hard, and he hoped to things he didn’t believe in that Dick wouldn’t ask him to get up and leave right then.

He didn’t know if Dick even used it, even _had_ it. For all he knew, Dick had already had some kind of surgery. 

Jason felt disgusted with himself and shifted his thoughts away. _Dick’s just afraid of shots, you sick fuck._

Just the rain outside. Another cigarette. Smoke. Breathing in. Burning. Breathing out.

====

He got a call from Dick a week later. He picked up, “Yeah?”

“Come over.”

“For?”

“Just get over here. I need you for something.” 

_I need you_. “Fine,” and Jason hung up. It was storming outside.

====

Jason didn’t say anything when he walked in. Dick sat on the edge of his bed. Jason stood in the dark by the doorway, muddy and dripping. The prepped syringe lying on the bed. Their eye contact. 

He didn’t ask Dick, _Why me?_ , or _What about Barbara_? He dropped his helmet, and walked over and did it. 

====

  
  


Dick barged into his place one night a few weeks later, banged up and bloody.

Jason looked up from where he was on the couch, bent over the coffee table fixing his tool belt. “You look nice,” he said.

Dick breathed out a laugh and beelined for the bathroom, holding his side, wincing.

Jason couldn’t go back to his belt even if he tried. He wiped his hands on his sweatpants as if they were sweaty or something, his heart suddenly hammering like an idiot. Dick looked like shit, and all he could think about was the times he’d jacked off to him in the last few weeks. 

“What the hell happened?” Jason called out. 

“Fucking Slade,” he heard Dick from the bathroom. 

He’d tracked blood in. After a couple minutes of willing himself to move, Jason grabbed some wipes from the kitchenette and went to clean up the floor.

Kneeling on the floor, he heard Dick wince again and looked up at the open bathroom. 

Dick was standing perfectly framed by the doorway. The yellow light spilling. He was tending to a gash on his side above his hip bone, his Nightwing suit pooled on the floor by his feet. Jason knelt there, half-off the ground - his big question finally answered. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off. He was reminded of Romanesque statues in museums in Italy. Dick was beautiful, even with a bleeding wound, even with matted, sweat and rain-slicked hair. Lean, but curved and strong. 

Dick looked up from what he was doing and they locked eyes. He said, “Oh shit, sorry Jay,” and he turned around - which didn’t help because now Jason was face to face with Dick’s bare ass - and nudged the door closed with his foot. All casual, nonchalant, obviously not caring, but reminded of etiquette. 

The last time Jason saw Dick, a few weeks earlier, before this moment, he went home and jerked his cock off with his forehead pressed into his arm against the door. Thinking of Dick’s little blue shorts. His muscled, spread thighs. The damp leg hair. Dampness between thighs, on his ass cheeks, and between them. Naked torso and rounded arms in a sheen of sweat from working out. His smell. His wet hair falling over his face. 

Jason kept jerking, his feet spread apart, itching his hips forward. His mind was in that room, with Dick right in front of him, on his knees with his tongue out, tasting the length of his cock, licking up his pole and sucking at the top. Dick’s pretty lips and downturned lashes, choking himself on cock, moaning things, looking up at Jason with his blue eyes, saying things like, “Fuck my mouth.” 

Jason moaned quietly against the door. He was grabbing Dick’s head and snapping his hips to fuck and fuck that mouth. Jason was coming now all alone with his head against his door, because it was fucking sinful to imagine Dick Grayson like that. He kept coming, and when he finally relaxed against the door, his cock wet and hanging between his legs, fully dressed with just his fly and belt undone, the sound of the rain outside suddenly switched on and filled the room. He thought about blue eyes piercing the darkness. Just looking at him, cold. Dick’s wet bangs falling gently over that blue. 

He thought about Dick’s mouth because he couldn’t really stand to think about anything else. Anything else felt like he was defiling him or doing something wrong. He didn’t know _how_ he should think about him. 

But that was sort of a lie. He’d looked up “ftm” on gay pornhub, knew what some trans men looked like. He _was_ thinking about things he had no right to. He was so afraid that he was fetishizing. But he just liked men. All men, and Dick was no different. He wanted to learn Dick and make him feel good. 

He guessed this was one reason people were so obsessed with asking trans people about their junk, as fucked up as it was.

But now he knew, and it seemed Dick didn’t care one way or another. 

  
  


Jason stood at the kitchen counter dipping a tea bag into a hot cup of water, watching the tea slowly color the water brown. He was stalling. 

“Fuck, she’s hot,” he heard Dick say in the background. Dick had taken over his couch and his Netflix account.

Jason looked over at the TV. He didn’t like women, so he didn’t say anything. His gaze caught on Dick’s splayed legs, one up on the coffee table. Jason could not sit there. He could not. Why hadn’t he thought about changing out of his sweatpants into chainmail while Dick was in the bathroom? 

Dick looked over at him, “What are you doing?”

Jason startled out of his thoughts. He picked up the cup and walked over. 

“Here.” He sat down before Dick had the chance to see his crotch. 

He couldn’t breathe. He kept having to swallow and he was so conscious of Dick hearing it. He could physically feel the silence between them, the awkwardness of sitting next to each other like this after what he’d seen. He wondered if they would ever talk about it. But why would they? So he saw another guy’s junk. Whatever. 

“Thanks for doing my shots those times.”

Dick was looking at him but Jason didn’t turn his head, just nodded while looking at the TV. “Sure.” It was a weird thing to bring up.

After a moment of silence, because he came to the conclusion he didn’t like Dick thanking him, Jason said, “You don’t have to thank me.”

“Fair.”

It was only in his peripheral, so he couldn’t be sure, but he thought Dick looked less relaxed.

After another silence, Dick said, “I just- you know, it's kinda close quarters with that sort of thing.”

Jason knew he wouldn’t be able to stand sitting here for much longer. He didn’t need Dick bringing that up. He needed to get up and run. Burn this off. Clear his mind. Anything except feel this deafening are-you-feeling-the-same-awkwardness-I’m-feeling-right-now feeling. 

“Jay?” 

As much as Jason wanted to evaporate into thin air, Jason just turned his head and raised an eyebrow. 

“I gotta be blunt. I’d be able to notice five miles away.” Dick flicked his eyes down.

Jason moved his cock into one of his pant legs. “Okay, so what? I’m just-” He had no idea what the fuck to say. “Don’t worry about it.”

Dick sort of laughed. “That’s a hell of a lot to not worry about.”

He didn’t want to think about Dick commenting on his size.

Jason got up. “Sorry. I’m gonna-” he gestured towards his room. “Feel free to crash here.” 

Dick grabbed his arm. “Jay, stop. I’m not patronizing. I, uh,” Dick’s face was reddening. “I’m there too. And knowing you-” he looked down at Jason’s crotch again, “It’s making it really bad.”

Jason stood so still. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to navigate this. They weren’t friends. They weren’t brothers. They weren’t anything.

Dick was pulling his arm, and Jason let himself sit back down. They locked eyes. Dick kept his hand on Jason’s arm. 

“Is this okay?” Dick asked.

Jason nodded. Dick ran his hand up Jason’s arm, over his chest.

“Is this?” Dick said more quietly.

“Yeah,” Jason said.

Dick’s hand trailed further down, over his belly, down further, over his cock. Jason let out a breath. Dick was asking with his eyes, and Jason nodded. Dick’s hands wrapped around him, and Jason’s hips bucked forward. 

“You’re really fucking big.” Dick was stroking it now over his sweatpants. Jason’s eyes locked on Dick’s other hand, which was rubbing a finger between his own legs. Over _his_ shorts - _Jason’s shorts_ that he was letting Dick borrow. God it was so fucking bad, Dick rubbing himself like that. 

Dick noticed him looking. “You can touch me too,” he said, and he guided Jason’s hand to his crotch. 

Jason could feel it under his fingers, the wetness on Dick’s shorts.

“Fuck,” he breathed out. It was instinctual, his fingers starting to press, to rub.

Dick spread his thighs further and met Jason’s fingers with his hips, inviting Jason’s actions. Staring right at Jason, he said, “Do you like pussy?”

There was something about Dick saying it like that so plainly. Everything about it. The low voice, his shifting hips. And right under Jason’s fingers - this wet, impossible spot. Jason said, “I’ve never . . . but yeah.”

Dick’s hand stopped stroking. “I don’t do guys who haven’t.”

Jason glared at him, “What’s in your hand right now?” 

Dick gripped again and just held it, and Jason hated him for that, wanted to fuck his hips into Dick’s hand. 

Dick continued, “I have to be careful. I can’t stand someone telling me mid-way they don’t want me anymore.”

Jason removed his hand from Dick’s crotch and touched the waistband of his shorts, “Can I take these off?”

“I’m serious, Jay.”

“I’m serious too.”

Dick just stared at him, searching him. Jason thought it was weird seeing this again, Dick being unsure, tentative. Dick was so confident. He was always so confident.

Jason leaned into him, their breaths mixing. “I want this.” He kissed Dick. 

After a moment, he felt Dick’s chin move, and then Jason moved his. Their mouths were opening, and it was soft and slow. Jason pulled on Dick’s shorts, stopping their kiss to whisper, “Lift your hips,” and Dick lifted them and the shorts were pushed to his ankles and Jason’s fingers met hot wetness, folds, and what he knew was Dick’s cock. Dick spread his legs and put one thigh over top of Jason's.

“What can I do?” Jason asked.

“Rub my dick.”

He did. He pulled his own pants down too, enough to free his cock, and Dick lazily stroked it.

It was hard to focus so they stopped kissing, just stayed there with their lips brushing each other, jacking each other off, kissing once or twice when they remembered, and let out occasional breaths.

“Put your finger in me,” Dick said. 

Jason stopped where he was rubbing, and slipped his finger lower. It went right in, so easily, and Dick moaned. It was so wet he could hear it.

“Fuck I need more. Your cock, Jason.” 

They shifted. Dick turned and laid so his head was against the arm rest, Jason between his legs, his cock heavy and hanging. One of Dick’s legs was up on the headrest, _the flexible bastard,_ and Jason had full view.

It was so much to take in. It was puffy, with damp hair framing it. His cock was small and flushed. His pussy open and dripping. His asshole right below. Jason wanted it all in his mouth. He wanted to suck on it all, lick it all. His cock had never been this hot, this full to bursting.

“Like what you see?” Dick smirked. 

Jason bent down and lifted Dick’s hips a bit.

He liked that this hole was made for cock. That it got wet on its own. That Dick was so fucking masculine and had these perfect holes between his legs.

Jason pulled it apart with his thumbs. It was so wet, and it kept opening and closing. It wanted dick badly. Jason stuck his tongue in and fucked Dick’s pussy like that, licking in and tasting. It tasted so good, he’d had nothing like it. He couldn’t help bucking his hips, wanting to fuck, to touch his dripping cockhead to Dick’s hole and push inside. He wanted to kiss Dick while he fucked him, to be gentle with him while his dick fucked brutally inside. 

“Suck my cock,” Dick said.

He did. He felt hands on his head, threading his hair. Dick was pulling his head closer, using Jason’s mouth, rocking his hips up to meet his sucks, and Jason let him. 

“Put a finger in my ass.” 

Jason stopped to wet his middle finger, then probed at Dick’s ass. It slipped inside. He sat back a bit and watched his finger opening Dick’s ass. It was so perfect. He wanted to lick it, but he knew he couldn’t go back to Dick’s cunt if he did. So he kept fucking his finger inside, spitting on his finger every now and then to re-wet it, listening to Dick’s hitched breaths from above.

“Suck my cock while you do that,” Dick said.

“No. I want to watch how I open you.”

Dick’s hips rolled upward. “Fuck, Jay.” Dick started rubbing his cock while Jason’s finger fucked his hole.

“Another one,” Dick breathed out.

“Wait a sec.” Jason reached under the coffee table, grabbing a bottle of lube.

“Under the coffee table?” 

“Fuck off,” Jason said, sitting back on the couch. He opened the bottle. “Okay, spread your ass for me.”

“Jesus, Jay.” Dick slipped his hands under his thighs and pulled his cheeks apart. His hips would not stop rocking upward.

Jason wet his fingers with the lube and pressed against Dick’s hole. He pushed one finger in, then added the other.

“What do you like?” Jason asked as he gently fucked Dick’s ass, reveling in how pretty it looked opening for him. “Like in general.”

“Anything anal. When I’m really fucking horny I want it in the other one.”

“What do you want right now?”

“Do you like eating ass?” Dick asked.

“I really wanted you to ask.”

Dick smirked, then turned over and got up on his knees.

“Show it to me,” Jason said.

Dick arched his back, showing him. Jason’s hands went to Dick’s cheeks and pulled them apart. It was pink and naughty and staring right at him.

“That’s a pretty hole,” Jason whispered, pressing his finger against it again. He rubbed around it, gently pressing, pressing just the tip of his finger in. 

“You like it?” Dick asked.

“Yeah.” Jason knelt down, pulled his finger out, and licked Dick’s hole. He closed his mouth over it. The taste - the simple act of it - made Jason’s hips twitch forward. He slipped his tongue in, tasting inside. Dick was moaning things now - how good it felt, how he couldn’t believe they were doing this. Jason couldn’t either but he didn’t care, he would never stop worshipping this hole if he didn’t have to. He pulled his tongue out and sucked on it. The longer he was down there, the puffier Dick’s hole was getting, and he liked that he was doing this to him. He licked it more, kissed it, pulled it apart with his thumbs again and kept kissing it. His cock was ready to burst.

Dick told him to stop and put his cock in. Jason knew which one - He'd never seen a hole so wet. He touched his dick against it just to make sure, and Dick pushed his hips back to press closer.

" _Yes_ , please, put it in." Desperate. It was unbelievable that it was Dick saying it.

Jason pushed. He watched as it happened, watched Dick’s pussy take inch after inch of him. Felt it grip his cock the whole way in. When he was hilted, he pulled out, heard it - the wet sounds of it, and pushed back in. Then he just let his hips go, let his aching cock take over.

He could hear Dick faintly, moaning and making breathy sounds. He was asking Jason to fuck his ass with his fingers. _Two fucking holes. I’m fucking both of them._ He was staring right at them as he fucked, watching them grip his cock and fingers. He felt Dick’s cunt clamp around his cock, pulling, coaxing his shaft for what it could give. _Dick’s a whore,_ Jason thought _. His cunt needs cock_. 

Jason felt the end of it each time his cock pushed in, and that suddenly had him thinking about things he’d never thought to think about. Because it wasn’t supposed to be possible. It wasn’t something you much humored as a gay man. 

“What happens if I come in you?” Jason asked through breaths.

Dick wiped his bangs away. “Right. Don’t. Pull out when you gotta.”

“Shit.”

Dick was quiet for a second. “If you weren’t going to say something, I wasn’t.”

Jason stilled his hips a bit, rocked slowly. “Do you want me to?”

There was a pause. Then Dick said, “Maybe a sick part of me does.” He kind of laughed.

Jason was full on thinking about it now. If he came in Dick. A few past partners had asked him to “breed” them, but this was something else. This was real. 

“Just tell me what to do.” He didn’t know what to do. He would do anything.

“Right now I don’t care.”

“Get out of your sex brain for a sec.”

“ _I don’t care._ But wait for me to cum first.”

So Jason was going to cum inside. He might have, even if Dick told him not to. He was going to unload inside of him. He was going to breed him, pump his cum in him. While Dick rubbed himself below, Jason kept fucking, focusing only on this, on Dick’s strong body underneath of him, his opening holes.

“Fuck me Jay.”

Jason went harder. The sounds were getting filthy. Skin slapping against wet skin, his balls spanking the top of Dick’s cunt where he was rubbing. His wrist was starting to ache from fingering Dick’s ass for so long, but he couldn’t stop - not when he was this close - not when Dick sounded this close.

“Jay, I’m-” and Dick’s hips bucked. He was shaking, letting out hitched breaths. 

Jason pulled his finger out and leaned his body over top of Dick’s, snaking an arm around his waist and holding Dick like that while he came inside, breeding. Knowingly. Knowing full well what his cock was doing pressed so deeply inside. Maybe they were making something. Maybe not. It felt so good, comforting, even, having Dick’s trembling, strong body in his hold like this. He held him and listened to Dick’s pretty voice as he came. 

  
  
  


Dick asked him what he was thinking. They’d turned the TV off, were just lounged on the couch listening to the rain. It was pouring again, misting everything grey. Jason was sitting on the far end, Dick was still lying down.

“I think I don’t want you to ask me what I’m thinking.”

“Come on.” Dick nudged Jason’s thigh with his foot, lighthearted.

“You’re making a fucking mess on my couch.”

“Can I come over again?” Dick was grinning, still nudging Jason’s thigh.

“Need a cigarette.” Jason reached for his pack on the coffee table and lit up. He walked over to the windowsill and sat down.

“You’re doing my shot on Friday, regardless.” Dick got up and started gathering his things.

“What if I’m busy?”

Dick looked at him. Those blue eyes. He grinned, “With me?” Then he turned towards the bathroom.

Jason’s eyes grazed over Dick’s ass as he crossed the room. He didn’t want to be tied to anything, much less whatever this was. But he liked it. He liked this guy so fucking much. 

“You can come over again,” Jason said. Dick smiled back at him, then went into the bathroom.


End file.
